Healing Tobias
by DivergentJessica
Summary: SPOILERS FOR ALLEGIANT. Tobias is left without Tris. He knows he needs to move on. He decides to adopt a sister and they're both broken. He wants to heal her but only if she'll help heal him. Told in mostly Tobias and OC's POV but may also be told in other character's POV. RATED M BECAUSE OF VERY STRONG LANGUAGE. May contain smut in later chapters. R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SPOILER ALERT OKAY. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ ALLEGIANT YET. FAIR WARNING. Also, may contain strong language depending on the chapter. ALSO. Parts of the story line may be changed to accommodate the story. Sorry bout that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters in this story. I do however own some additional characters. All new character names will not be the same as any characters in the original trilogy as to avoid confusion. Nor do I own any of the previous plot lines. All rights go to Veronica** **Roth.**

* * *

**Tobias POV**

It's been a while after Tris died. A month. It's still a lot to take in. A couple weeks ago, Christina and I had a real heart-to-heart talk, revolving mainly around what we would do now that Tris is gone.

"You have to move on," she said, "you know she'd want you to."

I sigh, knowing that she's right. _Why the hell did Caleb let her go? Those arrogant assholes outside the fence can't do shit right._

"I know, Christina. She'd want you to move on too." I said, looking at her.

"Stop." she said. "I know she would. And I don't need you to tell me. See, what's different between you and I is that I don't want a new best friend. And if I did, I know that you'd be more than happy to take that spot. But you!" She laughed then, surprising me. "You need to move on from her. Start a new life. Get a new girlfriend. A family. Whatever. It doesn't even matter. You can't just sit here, mourning her every day. She'd kill you if she knew."

I ponder this, knowing she's right. Maybe I do need a new family.

"Hey," she said, her voice getting gentle again, "you know that adoption center? Where all those lonely kids are? There's a bunch of cuties there. Why don't you go see if you find one you like? You can adopt the kid and pretend that the kid was always part of your life."

That's a good suggestion. Maybe, if I adopt a kid, I can start a new life. Hell, I'd have a kid to look after so I better get my ass back out there.

"Jesus Christina." I said. "When'd you get all wise and shit?" She laughed and punched me.

"Think about it. Seriously. You know she'd want you to." She got up and left then, leaving me to my thoughts. I decided then, that yes, I will adopt a kid. But I better find a stable job first.

* * *

The week after Christina and I had our talk, I had been looking for a suitable job, one with enough pay to sustain both my future kid and I. I finally found one today, when I went to the former Dauntless compound. Since I had been living outside of all the factions, in a little safe-house, I hadn't really seen the change in the factions. Marveling at all the new changes in the Dauntless compound, I stumbled upon a flyer.

_**Help Needed!**_

_TT Fighthouse is looking for a trainer, skilled in different ways of combat to teach.  
If interested, please call 925-324-1245.  
Address: Unit 2035 in the PIT._

Well I'll be damned. I whipped out my phone and I called the number.

_"Hello?" _A guy picked up. He couldn't have been more than 20.

"Hi, I saw a flyer for TT Fighthouse, looking for trainers? I'm interested and was wondering if maybe I could come in for an interview?"

_"Uh, sure. Hang on, just gimme a minute." _There was a pause on the other end of the line as the guy did whatever he was doing. _"Hey, can you come in right now or would that be inconvenient?"_

"Right now works just fine. I'll be there in about 5 minutes." Perfect. This is just the job I needed.

_"Great. Could I have your name please?" _

"Oh yeah. Tobias Eaton. Formerly known as Four if that helps?"

There was a pause. Then laughter. _"Bullshit," _he said, _"I don't believe you. All you assholes saying you're the one and only Tobias Eaton."_

"Well, you'll see when I come in." I said, bristling. Who are all these people saying they're me? What the fuck?

_"Alright big guy. Five minutes. Got it?" _he said, unbelieving.

"Yeah got it. Bye." Jesus. These people.

Five minutes later I'm entering TT Fighthouse. There's this guy at the reception, no doubt the one that I talked to on the phone. I walked up to him and he didn't even look up.

"Hi, I'm Tobias Eaton. I'm here for my interview for the job on the flyer?" I put the flyer on the top part of the desk. The guy finally looks up.

"Holy shit." He says with wide eyes.

"Yeah, okay, so where do I go for my interview?" I say, uncomfortable.

"Sir," he says, "do you know anything about TT Fighthouse?" I shake my head.

"Not much, only that you're looking for a trainer."

"You _must _know sir," he says looking at me with an odd respect, "that the "TT" in TT Fighthouse stand for Tobias and Tris? You, and your girlfriend? We heard everything and truly, I am very sorry. I don't even think you'll need the interview. By the way, my name is Jack. Sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier."

"Hi Jack." I shook his hand.

"Um, Boss is around back. I'll take you to him." He takes me "around back" which is all the way in the back of the unit. There's a door there that says "Owner" and I am immediately curious as to who it is.

"Come in Jack." Says a voice from inside. Jack opens the door.

"Hi sir, Tobias Eaton is here for his interview."

"Well bring him in. Damn Jack." the voice says. Jack ushers me inside and then turns and leaves, closing the door behind him. I turn to look at the voice.

"Zeke?" Holy shit, is that Zeke?

The voice looks up. IT IS ZEKE!

"TOBIAS FUCKING EATON! I was wondering when'd you'd get out of your damn funk!" He gets up to embrace me. I hug him back. Man, I missed Zeke.

"Shut up asshole, I just want a job. Christina convinced me to get a kid from the adoption center. But I need a job first. Steady income man." I say. Zeke stares at me, dumbfounded.

"A kid? Really?"

"Yeah, I figured it's about time."

"Damn right it's about time. Don't worry about the job. I got you covered. You're going to be the new trainer. Now go find a kid you can call your own." Zeke says, rushing me out the door.

* * *

**Jess POV**

You know what sucks about being an orphan? Everyday goes by, and you see all the other kids get picked by adults to have a family. But me? Nope. I'm never cute enough, I'm too fiery tempered, I'm rude, I'm not girly enough. I get it. Okay? Geez. I'm getting too old to be in an orphanage. I'm 14 now, 15 in September. The age limit for orphanages is 15 and then they send you out to fend for yourself. Well hell, I've been stuck in this hell hole for 10 years and they expect me to know all the basics of living? Isn't that torture? But I can't say I haven't learned anything. That isn't fair. I've learned from all the older kids the swearing, cuss words, things like that. I'm not stupid either. We had classes taught in the orphanage.

There's a commotion outside and I hear an unfamiliar male voice. I sigh, another one of these kids are going to get picked to have a family.

"TOBIAS EATON OHMYGOD!" I hear a girl scream. Oh. Well, if it isn't the damn hero. Everyone's heard of Tobias Eaton and Tris. I respect them. Really. I do. But well, I hate that they have fans. I mean, Tris is _dead _and she has _fans_? I can't even form words. I know Tobias won't pick me to adopt so I just move away from everyone and sit quietly on my bed.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

I get to the adoption center just in time. They're about to close for the day. When I get there, all these people start screaming at me like I'm famous. Okay, so maybe I am but still. I don't see the need for all this fuss. As I near the rooms where all the children are, I hear even more fussing. I look around and it's all these kids just grabbing at me. In the corner of my eye, I see the one girl who isn't grovelling at my feel or asking for me to take them home. I turn around to get a good look at her and I'm blown away. She's this little Chinese girl, maybe 14 years old. She's short and she doesn't seem like much.

"Her name's Jessica although everyone calls her Jess. She's 14 and she's been here since she was 4. When her parents dropped her off, she was kicking and screaming at them. She clung to her mom but her parents didn't even shed a tear. It was heartbreaking. She's a huge rebel. None of the people who come to adopt children even give her a second glance." The girl accompanying me to find a child says this to me and I just know, that this girl Jessica is broken. I can help her heal if she helps me heal.

I walked up to her and she looked up confused. "Hi. My name is Tobias Eaton."

She cocks her head to one side, amused. "I'm Jessica. You can call me Jess. Can I help you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry. That last chapter was really bad. The story isn't over yet. Don't worry. I'll be updating as often as possible. I'm updating this twice in one day because I want to move this along so it has a start. Heh. REVIEW :D**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own some of the characters in this story. I do however own some additional characters. All new character names will not be the same as any characters in the original trilogy as to avoid confusion. Nor do I own any of the previous plot lines. All rights go to Veronica** **Roth.**

* * *

**Jess POV**

"I'm Jessica. You can call me Jess. Can I help you?" I say, amused that the famous Tobias Eaton is talking to a poor orphan girl.

"Actually, you can. I want to get to know you. I hear that you've been here a long time. I was thinking, maybe, just maybe," Tobias leans in closer and whispers the next part, "I can break you out of this prison here. Would you like that?" I look at him. And I'm in shock. I don't know how big my eyes may have become. No one and I repeat NO ONE ever wants to adopt me. All I can do is gape at him. My mind can't comprehend it. I just can't. So many emotions are running through me. I mean I'm really happy but I'm also confused as shit. Hah. My life.

"I saw you talking to Sarah. What she told you, if she told you everything she knows, that's only about half my story. You don't even know the worst part. If you did, I'm sure you wouldn't want to offer your help. In a couple months, they'll kick me out, so what's the difference anyways?" I say, knowing that if he really knew the worst part about me, he would throw me aside like everyone else did.

"You know, I want to help you. You don't have to live here for another however many months. I want to adopt you and specifically _you_ because I think that I can help you. But only if you help me." Help him? That's Tobias fucking Eaton. This guy is supposed to be perfect. He's not broken. I look into his eyes to see. He really _is _broken. I can see it in his eyes.

"Are you really sure? You don't know anything about me. I could be crazy, I could have psychopathic people after me. What if I grow to see you and treasure you as a dad? They'll could go after you." I pause, waiting to see if he'll run. "I'm afraid okay? I'm afraid." I whisper quietly, my head bowed down.

Tobias lifts my head, his finger at my chin. "Hey, don't be afraid. I'm Tobias Eaton. I'll train you to be a great fighter. You can fight them off okay?"

I look up at him, and I see the honesty in his eyes. I caved then, hoping that he'll help me. "Hey, will I have to call you daddy?" I joke, giggling a bit and relaxing. But there is seriousness there too. I don't want to have to call him daddy. That would be so fucking weird. Tobias is only a couple years older than me. No way will I ever call him daddy no matter what he says.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

This girl. I really like this girl. She has that twinkle in her eyes, the same one, the same energy that Tris had. Oh how I miss her. Hopefully, Jess will help me forget. She just asked me if she'll have to call me daddy. That's really weird since I'm only about a couple years older than her.

"Hell no. I'll adopt you as my baby sister how's that?" I say.

"ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!" she screams, "I'M NOT A BABY. WHAT THE HELL? STOP IT! NEVER CALL ME A BABY! FUCK, I HATE THAT WORD MORE THAN I HATE BEING ALONE IN THIS DAMN ORPHANAGE!" Whoa tiger, where'd all that come from?

"JESSICA WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!" Sarah shouted from a distance away. Jess immediately looks chastised but still has that ferocity behind her eyes. Jess rolls her eyes and Sarah turns away. As soon as she does, Jess flips her middle finger out and the ferocity is pulled back out.

"Take me out of this hell hole. Now. Please. I will beg you if I have to. Just never, ever, call me baby." She looks up at me then, tears forming in her eyes.

"Shhh," I say, going over to her, "I won't okay? Let's get you out of here." When I reach out to hug her, she recoils. I sigh and over her my hand. Fine, we'll take this one step at a time.

* * *

**Jess POV**

Damn, I don't want Tobias' fucking hugs or for him to call me a baby. I hate that word and there's a very good reason as to why. He can't know more than what he already knows though, or he'll surely throw me out on the streets. I can't risk that.

Tobias takes my hand and I follow him to the adoption room where he has to sign all these forms saying that he legally adopts me. Once all the paperwork is done, we head out to the Pit.

"Hey Jess, let's go grab some food okay? Plus we need to go shopping. You know who Christina is? I'll get her to take you shopping for clothes while I get new groceries okay?" Tobias asks. Of course I know who Christina is. Does he think I'm stupid? Christina is Tris' best friend and also an extreme shopaholic. Agreeing to go shopping for clothes with her is probably the closest thing I will experience to my own funeral. But I agree anyways, knowing I really need new clothes and Tobias definitely CANNOT take me shopping for bras and panties to replace the ones I've overgrown.

"Yay, should be fun..." I say non-enthusiastically. Tobias chuckles and pulls me along.

"Hey," he said, "don't worry about her. I'll make sure she doesn't have more fun than you okay? Now, let's get some good food." We head into a restaurant called _Pizza a la Lo_. The inside is really cool, but you would never know with such a lame name. "Why don't you go check out the menu while I give Christina a call?" Tobias says, ushering me towards a booth.

"Okay, I got it. Go call her and don't forget, make sure she knows not to have too much fun okay?" I caution.

"Geez, I get it I won't forget. Man, you nag even more than Uriah." He says. Suddenly, there's a real awkward silence.

"Uhm, you should make the call okay?" I say quietly, nudging his arm.

He smiles at me, "Got it big girl. Order some food. I'm starving." The awkwardness is lifted and I'm so thankful for that. Something must have happened between Tobias and Uriah. If he wants me to help him move on, we're going to have to explore a bit.

**A/N: HEY GUYS :D So uhm, I'm sorry if the story is really bad. Or if it isn't moving along as fast as you'd like. Or if it's moving too fast. Review so I know what you'd like okay? :) ALSO sorry this is such a short chapter. I need to study so heh. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! OUUUu and Jess has a mysterious background eh? Stick around to find out what it is ;) ~Jess**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry that the story is moving really slowly. I haven't decided if maybe I should make Tobias meet another girl? Thoughts, comments? PLEASE REVIEW :) ~Jess**

******Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters in this story. I do however own some additional characters. All new character names will not be the same as any characters in the original trilogy as to avoid confusion. Nor do I own any of the previous plot lines. All rights go to Veronica** **Roth.**

* * *

**Tobias POV**

I need to call Christina and I need Jess to not pry into what happened between Uriah and I. She was really good to snap me out of my daze and not push me for information. But I know, I know that she'll ask for more information sooner or later. Anyways, my priority right now is call Christina and then get food. Man, I'm starving. She picks up on the first ring.

"Hey Tobias, how was the adoption?" she greets, getting right to the point.

"Hey eager beaver. Look at you, jumping right to the point at hand eh?" I joke a bit before getting serious. "Anyways, it actually went really well. I adopted a 14 year old girl, turning 15 in September. Her name is Jessica but she says to call her Jess. I, uhm, I actually adopted her as a sister, not a daughter. We're only a couple years apart so, yeah."

"Of course I get it. That'd be so weird if a girl only about 5 years younger than you called you daddy. Oh God." She says and I shudder at the thought. "So what exactly did you want from me? You wouldn't just call to tell me you adopted a girl. Now spill big guy." Damn, this girl knows me too well.

"I, uhm, I actually need you to take her shopping." I say, and I can hear squealing on the other end of the phone. "NOW, before you say anything, don't have too much fun okay? Jess isn't that girly, a bit like Tris. I mean, I'm sure you'll find her inner sparkle, but you should take it slow okay?"

"Awwwww," she whines, "BUT TOBIAS! PLEASE! I NEED A GIRL TO SHOP WITH!"

"I didn't say you couldn't shop, just don't kill the poor girl. Okay for you to meet us at _Pizza a la Lo _in half an hour?" I say before she can keep whining and make me change my mind.

"Okay okay. I'll be there. Don't go anywhere." She says.

I chuckle. "Where would I go? We'll be right here. Do you want lunch?"

"Nah, I'm good. I'll see you in a bit. Bye." She says right before hanging up. Alright, time for food.

* * *

**Jess POV**

When Tobias is outside talking to Christina, I sit here looking at the menu. And holy shit, all this pizza. They look so good. At the orphanage, we never had much good food. We would usually have a Chinese cook and we'd have a bowl of rice each with like one piece of chicken and some cucumbers. Man, I'm so tired of eating Chinese food. Not that I don't love it, honestly, because I do. It's just that, when you eat the same thing for three meals a day, you get tired of it very easily.

As I ponder what pizza to order for the two of us, I look around the restaurant. A guy maybe in his forties walked over and introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Nathan. I won this restaurant. Welcome to _Pizza a la Lo_. Your waiter will be here in a minute. Please be kind to him, he is my son and a bit shy. You look about his age, maybe a bit younger. Anyways, thank you very much for dining here. Do come again." The guy, Nathan, turn around and walks away. Well, that was awkward. A minute later, Tobias walks back in.

"Hey, ready to order?" he says, looking at the menu.

"Uhm actually, I haven't had pizza in the longest time. So, uh, do you think you can pick something out? Oh, and uhm the owner of the restaurant, Nathan was his name, came over to tell me that his son will be our waiter. But I still don't see him." I say, looking around.

"A bit eager to meet boys aren't we?" Tobias jokes, earning a glare from me.

"No, he's about my age apparently, and I need friends." I say, shutting him up.

"Okay, if you say so." he says, winking at me. "Now, for the pizza, I don't want to overwhelm you, so how about we just get a simple pepperoni pizza?"

"Sounds good to me!" I say, eager for food. "So when is Christina coming? I mean, if she agreed."

"She'll come by in half an hour. We'll wait for her here, eating our glorious pizza." He says. Just then, a boy maybe a year older than me came by.

"Hi, my name is Jacky and I will be your waiter for the duration of your visit." he says quietly. "What can I get you?"

Tobias grumbles quietly. "Speak up, boy. I can't hear a word you're saying."

"Tobias!" I say. How can he be so rude? The boy is obviously shy. "Here, let me. We would like a small pepperoni pizza." I say to Jacky.

"Tobias, what do you want to drink? Is lemonade okay?" I ask. He nods, confirming an okay.

"And two glasses of lemonade please." I say to Jacky, smiling.

He smiles back. "Okay. The pizza will take around 10 minutes to make and I'll back, with you drinks in a bit." With that, he left.

"Jacky seems really nice don't you think? A bit quiet maybe, but you can definitely be friends with him." Tobias says. Yes. Yes. Please. I need friends okay?

"Yeah, I know. Maybe we should become regular customers here." I joke.

"If you want bud, if you want." He says, laughing.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

I'm still laughing as Jacky comes back with our drinks. He sets our drinks down and turns to leave. Just before he does though, he turns back around.

"Were you laughing at me?" He says quietly. I immediately stop laughing and Jess's face turns grim.

"No, of course not! Why would you think that?" She asks, true concern lacing her voice.

"Well, it's just that I don't have very many friends, and I, well, I get pushed around in school a lot." He says, clearly upset.

Jess beckons him to sit with us. She scoots over to make room for him. Jacky hesitates before sitting down. He sighs loudly, and I am unclear what he wants. Jess is hesitant as to what to say next, and I can tell, she is debating whether or not to tell Jacky a bit about her story. She looks up at me, asking me if I think it's okay with her eyes, and I nod.

"Look Jacky," Jess says, "I never went to a proper school. I grew up in an orphanage fore 10 years. I was left there by my parents when I was four. I still remember. I never had any friends because hate radiated off of me and they were all scared of me. You know, if you don't mind, I'd like a friend. Maybe, we can be friends?" Smooth Jess, smooth.

"I, uhm, I guess." Jacky says. "I have to warn you though, I'm not very good at being a friend and I'm also not very good at you know, anything." Jess chuckles and I can see the two of them feel like they have a huge burden lifted off their shoulders.

"That's okay. I'm not very good either." Jess says. There's silence for a while before Jacky remembers our pizza.

"Oh! I forgot! I'm still at work." We all laugh at that. "No but seriously, I need to get your pizza. I'll be right back." Jacky leaves to get our pizza and Jess is grinning from ear to ear.

"Awww Jess, you look so cute!" I tease her.

"Shutup ohmigod Tobias!" She says, blushing.

"I'm kidding, Jess." I reach over and rub her head, messing up her hair a bit.

"TOBIAS OH MY GOD MY HAIR!" She screeches and rushes to the bathroom. Well, wasn't that fun. I really am hungry, so I hope pizza will be here soon.

* * *

**Jess POV**

Oh my God. Why did he just do that? My hair is all messed up now! Ugh. I head to the bathroom at the back of the restaurant. As I look in the mirror, I remember all the times I looked in the mirror before. The times when I was covered in bruises, here and there. Yay. Fun days. Oh how I love sarcasm. I hate that my past has such a big impact on me. I just need to get my ass over it before it tears me apart.

After I fix my hair, I head back out to our booth. I see that the pizza is already there. As I sit down, my stomach growls, hungry for food.

"Whoa tiger. You're sure hungry." Tobias says, laughing. He laughs even harder when I try to eat the pizza. "Hey bud, you don't eat pizza with a fork and knife." He's literally about to fall out of his seat. Hey, what do I know? I never got to eat pizza! Plus, I don't really want to get my hands dirty... Just then, Jacky comes back.

"Refills anyone?" He says before taking in the scene. He sees a piece of my pizza on my fork and cracks. Nathan, the store owner, comes to see what all the ruckus is.

"Jacky!" He exclaims. "You should be working! Not fooling around!" He takes one look at me and bursts out laughing too. Rude much guys? "Oh honey, that is _so_ not how you eat pizza! You don't use a fork and knife! They're there for if you order pasta or whatever!" Tobias took his slice and ate it with his hands. I scrunched up my face so hard that he spat his bite out.

"EW TOBIAS WHAT THE HELL?! EWWW!" The bite landed in my lemonade. I'm am literally disgusted beyond words. I just thank God that I was already 90% done my drink so that it didn't splash all over me.

"I'll run and get some napkins. Dad, I need to get them from the storage and I'll also grab the mop from outside yeah?" Jacky says.

"Sure, make it quick." Nathan told his son to hurry up as to not cause a disturbance.

"Yeah, I'll be quick." Five minutes later, he still hasn't returned.

"Where is he?" Nathan questioned. "I'd better go check." He left then, but neither of them return.

"Something is very wrong. Tobias, we better go check on them." I say, getting out of my seat. Tobias follows quickly and together, we go to the back of the restaurant. There was no one at the storage so we figured they were behind the restaurant where they store all their cleaning materials.

"There!" I point at a white hat. "Isn't that Nathan's hat?" Holy shit. What the hell happened? We found the hat near the exit so we went out the door into the alleyway. Something must have gone down because neither Nathan nor Jacky are out there. We venture out a little further to see if we could find them.

Suddenly, the door we came out of closed and locked. Tobias and I turned to each other.

"Shit. We're fucked."

**A/N: hehehehehehe WHO'S GOING TO BE THERE? WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? WHAT DID HAPPEN? CONTINUE READING TO FIND OUT XD I will be uploading on a weekly basis every Friday! WHOOP WHOOP! :D REVIEW PLEASE Thanks a bunch :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yay! One follower and one reviewer :D THANKS SO MUCH! You guys are the best!**

**********Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters in this story. I do however own some additional characters. All new character names will not be the same as any characters in the original trilogy as to avoid confusion. Nor do I own any of the previous plot lines. All rights go to Veronica** **Roth.**

* * *

**Tobias POV**

"Shit. We're fucked." Jess says. I look around but I can't make out anything. For some reason, the lights are off.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here." A man's voice comes from the dark. A light is shined on Jess' face. "Ah! Well if it isn't the lovely Jessica." Under the light, Jess turns a sickeningly pale hue of white. It only lasts for about a second before her face turns red.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKING SON OF A BITCH! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU TAKE HIM? WHERE?" Jess is screeching so loud, I'm surprised no one can hear us. I hear a snap and someone from behind Jess has covered her mouth.

"Dear, it doesn't matter where he is. You'll never see him again." The same man from earlier says and Jess looks like she's about to blow. She starts screaming into the handkerchief used to cover her mouth. "Oh shut up, you twat! I'm not going to tell you where he is! Jesus!" The guy behind Jess kicks her knees so she's on the ground.

"Now listen here bitch. Give me what I want and we'll let all these innocents go. C'mon, you know you can't stand it when innocent people get hurt." The first man walks over to Jess and squats down in front of her. He starts to touch her and I can't take it anymore. Before I do anything though, Jess explodes. She screams really loud and knocks her head into the man behind her. He loosens his grip and the handkerchief goes flying.

"Oh, Andy," she says calmly, "I WILL NEVER MARRY YOU! GOT IT FUCKER? NEVER!" She yells the last part so loudly it shocks me into action. All hell breaks loose and Jess and I are fighting and knocking out everyone. Jess grabs Andy by the neck in a choke-hold and even though she's about half his size, she's winning.

"Now listen her bitch," she mocks, "give me the key to that restaurant and tell me where you took the innocents. If you don't, well, you know Andrea? Yeah! What happened to her will happen to you except _twice_ as bad. Got me? Now spill bastard." She squeezes a little bit harder and Andy starts choking.

"Jess, you're gonna kill him. I'll do the honours if you don't mind." I say. She glares at me and I hold up my hands. Alrighty then, I'll back off.

"Fine, fine, *gasp* I'll tell you. *Gasp* That Asian man *gasp* and the little boy *gasp* are around *gasp* the corner *gasp* from here. *Gasp* Here, *gasp* take the key. *Gasp* Let me *gasp* breathe *gasp* please!" Andy throws the keys out from his breast pocket and I grab it. Jess loosens her grip just a bit and leans in real close to his ear.

"Look at you, all pathetic, lying here on the ground, completely at my mercy. I'm telling you, fatass, I will never _ever_ marry you. So if you even try, just remember, Andrea times two dick." She squeezes his neck until he's choking again before letting him go and sprinting around the corner to get Jacky and Nathan.

All of a sudden, I hear a scream and I rush over to see what has happened. Jacky and Nathan are lying on the floor unconscious with a really buff man standing behind them. Well, that was unexpected.

* * *

**Jess POV**

As I ran around the corner to get Nathan and Jacky, I stopped short. There they were, lying unconscious on the floor with this big buff guy behind them. I'm pretty sure, if I'm not mistaken, that this crazy jacked guy is called Rodney, Andy's damn bodyguard. I screamed pretty loud and Tobias came running.

"Uhm, Jess..." he says, gesturing with his head to the two bodies on the floor and Rodney. I make a "quiet" gesture and start to formulate a plan. I need to somehow get these two bodies away from Rodney, but he's going to shit bricks if I confront him. Which means...

"I'm going to distract Rodney and you slap these two until they wake up. Once they do, run the fuck out of here as fast as possible. Whatever happens, DON'T and I repeat DO NOT look back. Just. Run." I whisper to Tobias. He nods and I take it as a go.

"HEY RODNEY! REMEMBER ME? YEAH I JUST KNOCKED OUT YOUR BOSS OVER THERE? YEAH! AND YOU CAN'T DO SHIT ABOUT IT! WHY? BECAUSE YOU ARE A FUCKING PUSSY. YEAH THAT'S RIGHT. A PUSSY." I yell. I just want to anger him and get him to get away from Nathan and Jacky. "YEAH DOUCHEPANTS. I GOT YOUR BOSS, I'LL GET YOU TOO. WHAT? OH! YOU'RE NOT MOVING? AWWWW WHAT A CHICKENNNNNN. WOWWW. LOOKIE HERE EVERYONE, A BODYGUARD THAT'S A PUSSY! OH! I'M SURE ANDY WOULD LOVE TO HEAR ALL ABOUT THIS WOULDN'T HE? YEAH HE WOULD. MHM. WHAT YOU GONNA FIGHT ME OR WHAT? WOW. SO PATHETIC. GET AT ME. WOW." I start shouting insults at him and he finally explodes.

Rodney bellows really loud and I'm shaken to my bones. Well then. Guess who's going to get beat up? THIS GIRL! He charges at me but I zigzagged away from him. Mission complete. Tobias has a chance to get Nathan and Jacky awake and out of here. I nod at him and he's at his job right away. Perfect.

Shit. Rodney is charging at me again. In the time I spent looking at Tobias and them, I had forgotten about Rodney. He hits runs into me and I'm on the floor. I don't even feel any pain or any of the warm blood oozing out of my new cuts. I get up but Rodney gets up before me. He throws me back on the ground. At this point, I don't even feel anything, only the adrenaline coursing through me.

Rodney is up and at me again but this time, I'm up before he is. He charges but I sidestepped just in time but kept my foot out. He runs at me so hard that he doesn't even notice my foot. He trips and falls on his face. With his momentum, he slides a bit on the gravel, scraping his cheeks, hands and parts of his arms. Since he's wearing a tank top, his shoulders are also partly scraped.

"BITCH!" He bellows, getting up. Well shit. Look at his face, he's about to blow. I run straight at a wall, and he runs right at me. I turn around and right when he's about to reach me, I roll away from him and the wall. Rodney crashes straight into the wall and is on the floor. Nearby, I found a thick stick which I use to start beating Rodney with. After a few hits, I sprint away to the alleyway we were originally in.

Tobias, Jacky and Nathan were already there so when I walked up to them, I was surprised that they weren't immediately going inside.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

This girl. Holy shit. It looks like she went to hell and sprung back to life. She's got bruises everywhere and scrapes as well as cuts on her face, arms and legs. Her shirt is torn and her jeans are torn at the knees. I'm sure the three of us are staring at her open-mouthed when she walks up as if she doesn't feel anything. I know, that when the adrenaline is through, she's going to feel like shit.

"Guys, why aren't we going in?" Jess asks. I'm still staring at her dumbfounded and it's Jacky that speaks first.

"Jess, do you feel anything?" He asks. Jess shakes her head then cocks it to the side as if to say "dafaq?" "Jess, you're going to cry when your adrenaline subsides. Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Jacky opens the door and ushers us all inside. Once inside Jess speaks.

"Wait, Jacky, what do you mean cleaned up? I'm clean." She says. The three of us, Nathan, Jacky and I, look at each other and laugh.

"Oh Jess, you look like you've been through hell and back. You've got bruises everywhere and scrapes and cuts. Your shirt is torn, and your jeans are ripped at the knees. You've probably got cuts under there too." I say, gesturing at her knees. She looks down and her mouth forms a little "o".

"I didn't even feel anything though. I guess I'll go wash myself off." Jess gets up to go to the bathroom when Nathan stops her.

"No, you need to disinfect that. I have some wipes. I'll go grab them. In the meantime, Jacky, can you go get the box of bandaids then close up? I don't want this to be common knowledge. It's bad for business." Nathan says, walking away. Jacky also goes to do his job.

Jess sits down again and I crouch to examine her. "You good?" I ask. She nods and sighs. Jacky comes back then, after locking up.

"This son of a bitch just needs to leave me the fuck alone or I swear to God, I'm going to shoot him. The only problem, I don't know how to work a gun." Well shit. This girl just blew my mind. Again.

"Wait, so you have a gun?" I ask. What-

"Yeah. I think it's a shot gun. This guy left it at the orphanage one time and I picked it up and kept it." She looks up, suddenly panicked. "You can't tell anyone. Shit."

"Don't worry girl, we got your back." Jacky says, and I nod to show my agreement.

"Thanks." Jess says, trying for a smile.

"What's wrong? You okay?" I ask. She looks at me and smiles a really sad smile.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me okay?" _Well I can't help it. I've officially adopted you for about 3 hours and I already feel a protectiveness over you._ But I don't tell her that.

"Sure." Suddenly, I remember something. "OH SHIT!"

"What?" Jacky and Jess ask, alarmed.

"Jess, remember Christina? You were supposed to go shopping?" Jess looks at me with wide eyes.

"Shittttt. I totally forgot. Call her dumbass, don't just stand there!" She says. Right.

I dial Christina's number and she picks up right away.

"What the fuck Tobias? Where were you guys?" She says.

"Well hi to you too. I'm so sorry. There was a little bit of action. Are you still available? If you are, we can meet up and we can all go shopping together." I say.

"Uhm, sure. Whatever. But you better tell me everything got it?"

"Yeah yeah. We're at _Pizza a la Mode_. Where are you? Do you want us to come or do you want to come here?"

"Uh, I'm actually right next door so I'll be right there. See ya in a bit. Bye." She calls.

"Bye." I say before hanging up. "She's coming right now. We need to get you cleaned up." I say to Jess. Right then, Nathan comes back.

"Sorry I took so long. It took a while to find the wipes. Here, Jacky, clean her up." He says handing Jacky the wipes.

"Sure thing." Jacky says, getting to work. "Wow. Jess, your knees are really scraped. This is going to sting okay?"

"I've had worse. I promise you, it won't hurt." she says. What? She's had worse? Jacky takes the wipe and starts cleaning her wounds. Jess just relaxes and lets Jacky take care of her.

"Here, let me get to work on your hands." I grab some wipes and start cleaning the cuts on her hands and arms.

"Thanks guys, but this really isn't necessary. I'm okay." Jacky and I both glare at her.

"Are you shitting me? You look like you just fell out of the sky and rocketed against the gravel. You need to get cleaned up." I say.

Jacky and Jess look at each other and burst out laughing. "Oh my God. Tobias, that is honestly the worst analogy. Besides, I look nothing like that." Jess says. I glare and work on her arms again.

She wraps her free arm around me and hugs me. Resting her head on mine she says, "Thank you Tobias, for being there when I needed you to and for not asking questions. I promise, I'll tell you someday if I'm around for that long."

**A/N: What does she even mean: If I'm around for that long? Hmm stick around to find out what happens next! Next chapter will likely cover Christina's shopping trip :D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks you guys :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about last chapter. I messed up the restaurant name. It's supposed to be Pizza a la Lo. Anyways. On to the story :D**

**************Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters in this story. I do however own some additional characters. All new character names will not be the same as any characters in the original trilogy as to avoid confusion. Nor do I own any of the previous plot lines. All rights go to Veronica** **Roth.**

* * *

**********Tobias POV**

If I'm around for that long? What the fuck does she mean? Excuse me? My questions must be written all over my face because Jess hugs me really tight.

"Don't worry about it right now okay? Come on. Christina will be here any moment now." Just as she says that, Christina bangs on the door.

A very muffled scream "TOBIAS OPEN UP!" comes through.

"Jacky, can you get that please?" I say, looking at him.

"Sure. Can you finish cleaning Jess' wounds?" he says. I nod. I look at her legs and she looks pretty cleaned already so I just let them all be.

Christina comes running in and she jumps at me.

"YOU DUMB LITTLE SHIT!" She screamed, looking around. Her eyes landed on Jess and they widened.

"Tobias. You let this happen to your newly adopted sister." She says quietly. I only stared, not speaking. "YOU DUMBASS! WHAT IF SHE DIED WHAT WOULD YOU DO? WHAT WOULD TRIS SAY?" I look at her, not moving an inch. What would Tris say indeed.

"Shit. I'm so sorry Tobias." Christina says, hugging me.

"You must be Christina. I'm Jessica." Jess says. Christina looks over and truly analyzes Jess for the first time.

"Yeah. Hi. Nice to meet you." Christina says, smiling. Hm. How odd. Jess didn't tell Christina that she could call her Jess. She told all of us to call her Jess, maybe she's going to wait until she's comfortable with Christina.

* * *

**Jess POV**

I don't tell Christina that she can call me Jess, simply because I don't really know her relationship with Tobias. I smile at Christina.

"So. You're going to take me shopping? Be warned. I'm a huge brat when it comes to shopping." I say, winking at her. She laughs heartily.

"Oh believe me, so am I. This is going to be fun." She says.

"I know I told Tobias to tell you to take it easy on me when we go shopping but I feel like letting out my inner sparkle. Ready to do this?" I ask. Christina gives me a one over.

"You look a bit banged up. Are you sure you still want to go?" Banged up. Oh my God. All of us are laughing at her choice of words.

"Well, I didn't get banged if that's what you're saying." I joke. We all laugh again.

"Well come on then! Let's get you some clothes. Tobias, you coming with?" Christina asks. Tobias looks at her and shakes his head.

"Nope!" He says, popping his "p". "You girls have fun. I'm going to go find Zeke."

"You know where he is? Tell him hi from me yeah?" Christina asks. Tobias nods.

"Sure. Don't spend too much okay?" I shake my head and Christina sighs.

"Really? We're going shopping and this girl needs clothes. Do you see this?" She says, gesturing to my torn clothes. "This means she needs more clothes to replace this one plus clothes to replace the ones she wore at the damn orphanage. And believe me, they've got horrible taste in fashion." I nod vigorously and give Tobias puppy dog eyes.

"Please Tobias please? I won't spend unreasonably but please don't give me a limit?" I say. Hopefully he changes his mind.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

Jess has puppy dog eyes and I can't resist. I just can't say no. I nod, letting her and Christina know that they can spend, but not unreasonably.

"Promise you won't spend unreasonably and I won't put a limit." I say. Christina rolls her eyes but Jess nods her head.

"We promise!" Jess says before grabbing Christina and dragging her out the door like they've been best friends for a long time.

In the meantime, I guess I'll go look for Zeke, maybe get in some work, or get him to go to the pub with me. I need a drink.

"Hey Jacky, do you mind cleaning up? Where'd Nathan go?" I ask.

"Sure I'll clean up. Uhm, dad mumbled something about being uncomfortable around so many young people and left a while back. Don't worry. Go." He says, shooing me out the door.

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Now go."

"Bye then. Thanks for everything today."

"No, thank _you _and thanks Jess for me and dad okay?"

"Sure. See ya." I left then, heading to Zeke's place, _TT Fighthouse, _and hope that he's there.

* * *

**Jess POV**

I'm strangely excited right now to go shopping, with a girl, who's got good taste, and likes shopping. Yay!

"Aren't you a bubbly one." Christina comments.

"Don't get used to it. Only when I'm shopping, with someone who knows how to shop." I say, winking at her.

"Aw thanks love. I haven't been shopping since, well since..."

"Hey, I get it. I'm here to enlighten you." I say, smiling brightly. She laughs and throws an arm around me.

"Let's hit all my favourite shops first. See if you can pick out anything you want yeah?"

"Yes!" I say, drawing out the "s". "Let's go!"

Three hours later, Christina and I have spent $200 and bought pretty much everything that was pretty and on sale. Those were all for me. Christina herself spent almost $400 on clothes plus makeup.

"I swear, one day, I'm going to put you in a chair, and force you to put on makeup. Not that you're not pretty now, just that makeup would make guys fall crazily for you looks you know?" Christina says. We've bonded enough, I think, over this trip that she could say things like that.

"That's the one thing that I don't need or want right now." I say, punching her shoulder lightly.

"Alright, alright, but in time." she says, winking.

"Yeah yeah, you get to have your way." I say, winking back. We'll see.

"Now come on, let's get you changed into something and then we'll go find Tobias. Any idea where he is?" Christina asks.

"Uh, probably at Zeke's, wherever that is." I reply.

"So, _TT Fighthouse_? Or Zeke's house. If it's not either of those places, then they're getting a drink and a drunk Tobias _plus _a drunk Zeke is so not good." She says.

"Well then let's hope they're not at a bar or a pub or wherever the hell you can get a drink." I say. "Let's go."

**A/N: Will he be drunk? Will he be sober? What's going to happen next? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys. It's sad that I'm not getting much feedback or any response to my story. But I'll continue because I like this story. Sorry last chapter was so short. This one is slightly longer :) EXTREME WARNING LANGUAGE IN SOME PLACES IN THE CHAPTER. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE LAST WEEK. I'M HORRIBLE. BUT I WILL UPDATE AGAIN THIS WEEK BEFORE FRIDAY. HOPEFULLY. **

******************Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters in this story. I do however own some additional characters. All new character names will not be the same as any characters in the original trilogy as to avoid confusion. Nor do I own any of the previous plot lines. All rights go to Veronica** **Roth.**

* * *

**Tobias POV**

While Jess and Christina were shopping, I've been with Zeke. I invited him to take a day off and go to get a drink with me.

"Yo, how're you holding up man?" He asks.

"Fine. Well, it wasn't so fine. But now I have a goal in my life to take care of the girl..." I say, trailing off.

"Yeah man. What's up with that? How is she?"

"Good. She's actually good at fighting." I say. I tell him the story of what happened at _Pizza a la Lo _before I got here. I throw back a shot, wanting to get rid of the memory. I throw back a couple more, just because.

I eyeball Zeke as if to say _Yo. Why am I the only one drinking?_ And he immediately throws back 3 shots, slamming the glass on the table each time.

"What's up with you man?" I say.

"I want to take care of Shauna yo, but she won't let me. All she ever does is say how useless she feels and how she wants to do something. But she's in a fucking wheelchair man, what the hell can she do? It's not like she can zipline or some shit..."

We spend the next couple hours just talking about our lives until there are screams that sound suspiciously like Jess and Christina's.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Jess is yelling at the top of her lungs, kicking and punching the men around her.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! DON'T TOUCH MY FUCKING ASS! HANDS OFF MOTHERFUCKERS! SERIOUSLY." Christina is also yelling at the top of her lungs and trying to peel off all the guys on her.

Zeke and I look at each other and sprint towards them. Before we could even get out of our seats, Jess has kicked a guy in the nuts so hard he spun towards us and sprawled on our feet.

"HOLY FUCK GET OFF!" Jess says. Well, we can both tell she's holding up okay. I look at Christina. She's struggling a bit since she has more guys on her. I run over and I'm getting guys off her in seconds.

"YO! THIS IS A BAR NOT A PROSTITUTE PICK UP! GET YOUR HORNY ASSES OUT OF HERE!" I scream, wedging myself in between Christina and the fuckers.

"Don be sucha buzzkill" some guy said, slurring his words together. "I jus wan myself some pretty titties." That did it.

I swung my fist with so much force into the guy behind me, sending him toppling onto the guy behind him, starting a domino effect.

Zeke must have called security because as the men fell, two burly guys in uniform came over. "Get out of here! All of you!" One said, picking up two men by their collars. They all stuttered yes and scurried like mice out the door.

"Are you okay?" I asked Christina.

"Yes. But she's not." She says, pointing at Jess. I turn around and look at her. She's crouched on the floor, bloodied and bruised from this fight and the one in the alley. _Aw fuck. She looks like shit._

I was about to walk over to her but Zeke was there already. He shook his head and hugged Jess to his chest. I guess he's introduced himself already and she's comfortable enough to let him hug her. She wouldn't even let me hug her before the fight in the alley. What the hell?

She's shaking and it looks like Zeke is saying something to her but I can't really make out his words. All I can see are his lips moving and Jess occasionally shaking her head.

I look around at our surroundings and I see all of Christina and Jess' shopping bags.

"Hey Christina, should we check if this stuff is damaged?" I ask. Christina looks around.

"Nah, they should be fine. Just help me pick them up maybe?" She says. I nod and we get to work. I think I'm going to need another drink.

* * *

**Jess POV**

These fuckers just need to get out. I cannot handle all these people. They're all bastards. And, when I'm fighting them, all I can think of is that fucking pedophile Andy. I see his nasty face in all of them.

After they get rushed out by security, I just crouch on the ground and try not to throw up. I think Tobias went over to Christina. Good. After spending the day with Christina, I think they would be cute together.

As I was looking over to them, the guy sitting next to Tobias-I'm assuming he's Zeke- came over to me.

"You must be Jessica. I'm Zeke. I would say nice to meet you but under the circumstances I think that's slightly out of place." The guys says. I knew it was Zeke. He's so brotherly, I bet he has a sibling, probably younger.

I try for a smile but it comes out more like a grimace. Zeke grabs me with one arm and pulls me against his chest.

"Hey, you okay? Everything's gonna be fine. Tobias and I will take care of it." He whispers into my ear. I shake my head as more tears spill out of my eyes.

"You guys don't understand. Like I said when Tobias adopted me as his little sister, I have a really fucked up story. No one knows it. Not even the people at the orphanage. The only people who know are my parents which fucking abandoned me in an orphanage and took off to God knows where, even though they send a hundred dollars to me every year for my birthday up until last year. Up until that fucking son of a bitch-" I couldn't finish my sentence. I broke down in tears again and grabbed onto Zeke for support.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't-" I stop in the middle of my sentence because I'm a blubbering mess. I take a moment to control myself. "I can't keep getting myself into positions where I have friends, or there are people who care about me, or there are people that I care about. Every time. Every single fucking time. They all get hurt." I look up at Zeke. "They all fucking get hurt because I refuse to give in. Because I'm a selfish little bitch and I won't do what he says. But everyone is getting hurt because of me."

I break again. I never cry. But I can't take it anymore. Maybe I should just give in. "Maybe, if I just give Andy what he wants, then he'll stop hurting the people I care for, or the people who care for me." I blurt out, unable to stop myself. It's a relief to get that off my chest, only, Zeke has no idea what I'm talking about, and no one else around knows. When we're out of here, I have got a lot of explaining to do. Oh joy.

* * *

**Zeke POV (A/N: I know I don't ever write in Zeke or Christina or anyone else's POV but I think this would help with the story if I gave Zeke's view on things.)**

Tobias really has picked a feisty one to adopt. I mean, just by listening to the way she talks and the things she says I can pick out a few characteristics. One, she's stressed. As fuck. No further words needed. Two, she's afraid to love people or get to close to people in case they care about her. Three, some guy called Andy is fucking with her brain. And also her life. Four, she can fight. Really well might I add.

What I still don't know is who the hell Andy is. "Jessica, actually can I call you Jess? If not, I can-"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it. Call me Jess. It's weird when people don't." She says, interrupting me.

"Okay then. Actually. You mentioned this guy, Andy..." I say tentatively, not wanting her to cry after she calmed a bit. She shuddered but didn't cry. Thank God. I don't know what I would've done. She simply nodded and gestured for me to go on.

"Who is he and why do you have such a strong reaction to him?" I take a breath and take a risky stab. "Is he your boyfriend?" Jess' head jerks up, jumping up. There's a fire in her eyes.

"What the actual fuck Zeke? No he's not my boyfriend he's my fucking rapist!" She yells and her eyes widen. Oops. Bad question.

"Forget I just said that. And don't tell anyone." Uh- are you joking? I'm pretty sure everyone in the bar heard that.

"Actually, you kind of just informed everyone." Her eyes widen even more and her mouth forms an 'o'.

"Fuck." She whispers, dropping to the ground and curling up in a ball right in front of me. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. I cannot believe I just said that. Fuck." She uncurls herself and looks around for something.

"Shit." she says, her eyes scanning the floor. "Yes!" she says, "There!"

She crawls towards something and picks it up. Before I realize it's a broken piece of glass from the shot glasses, Jess is dragging it across her abdomen over and over again.

I run over to her as Tobias runs towards her. He was closer so he got there sooner.

"STOP STOP! JESS WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Tobias yells, grabbing her arm.

"LET GO!" Jess cries. I get there and hug her from behind.

"Jess stop please. Don't hurt yourself." I say calmly next to her ear.

"Bull shit. If I don't, someone else will anyways so who gives a fuck?" She says, her voice shaky. Great. She's crying again.

"Stop. Stop. Come here." I say. She turns around and looks up at me. Her eyes are rimmed red from crying so much. "Come here Jess. I won't hurt you. Promise." I say, opening my arms a little wider.

Jess relents and relaxes her arms, dropping the shard of glass. She doesn't move and simply wraps her arms around her body, curling into a ball again. Hmm that, plus the abdomen cutting, seem to be her coping mechanisms. I'll have to tell Tobias.

Tobias has his arms wrapped around Jess. She's leaning into his hug and tears are falling down her face. I go over to where Christina was sitting with the shopping bags.

"I think," she says, looking up at me, "that we should take her to a therapist and a doctor. One problem. We don't have a therapist in Dauntless because these people don't believe in that shit."

I nod, thinking her idea over. It makes sense. I think the therapist really would be a lot of help but we can't take her there without her consent. However, what we _can _do is take her to the infirmary and get her checked out. Something just isn't right.

"Good idea. But first, I think we really need to clean her cuts." I say to Christina. She nods and I ask the bar owner for a clean, cold, wet towel. He comes back within seconds.

"Thanks." I say. He simply nods and walks away.

Christina and I go over to where Jess and Tobias sit. "Hey. We should clean your cuts." I say, holding out the towel.

"Give it to me." Jess says, holding her hand out. I place the towel in her hand and stand next to Christina. Tobias gets up and stretches.

Jess lifts her shirt a bit to where she was cutting herself. She dabs the towel on her cuts and starts to scrub at the drying blood. Once some of the blood is cleared, all three of us - Tobias, Christina and I - all see very clearly that she has cut herself many times before. There are lots of cuts on her abs. Christina, Tobias and I look at each other with wide eyes. Tobias mouths 'shit' and simply stares at Jess, speechless.

"Jess, do you cut yourself often?" I ask quietly.

She shakes her head. "Not too much I guess. Only when I need to feel something. Anything. Something other than whatever's happening in my brain and body." Jess goes back to cleaning her cuts, silent and glum.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

We all see Jess' cuts and scars but none of us really know what to make of it. When Zeke speaks up, he sounds more like her brother than I do. Which is really sad. But I can understand it you know? I mean, he's lost Uriah, because of me, and he just wants someone to take care of. He just wants to be a brother again. And I can understand that so I just let him do his thing.

As Jess goes back to cleaning her cuts, I get a feeling that Christina, Zeke and I would have a mutual agreement that we should take her to the infirmary. I voice my opinion.

"Jess, we should take you to the infirmary. I know you won't want to but I don't care. You need to see if you've infected yourself or something." I say, but Jess only shakes her head.

"Absolutely not. The only time I would ever go to the infirmary is if I'm on my death bed. And I'm not. So I won't." Well. Stubborn girl.

"Come on Jess. Besides, it's not like we'll be in there. We just want to know if you've got infected cuts." I say.

"Fine fine. I'll go. But you don't get to see the papers. I'll tell you if I'm infected or something." She says.

So it's decided. Jess stands up and heads out the door. I tell Zeke and Christina to go outside with her first and I go in search of the bar owner.

* * *

**Jess POV**

I don't understand why they want me to go to the infirmary. There's nothing wrong with me! Honestly! I'm healthy. Plus, there are no problems with my cuts. But whatever. I promised I would go so now I'm going to go.

When I head out, I notice that Tobias didn't follow me out. Instead, Zeke and Christina come out. The three of us head to the infirmary and wait for someone to get my cuts checked. We sit on some really stiff chairs outside in the waiting room.

"Hey Jess, you feeling okay?" Christina asks. I nod. Why should I not feel okay? Nothing really has happened. I guess my silent response was enough to signal that I didn't want to talk. After about five minutes of waiting, a nurse called my name. I got up and walked to the room she was standing in front of. There wasn't even a doctor inside. I'm very impatient if you can't tell by now. Plus I'm really hungry and I could be eating dinner right now.

"The doctor will be with you in a few minutes." The nurse says with a lazy voice. I simply nod and will her to leave, which she does without my having to say anything.

As I wait for the doctor to come in, I try to make up a story in my head about my cuts. They always ask so I should just have a story ready. Only, this time, I don't want to lie anymore. In the past, I always say something like I was in a fight or something of the sort. But I'm tired of lying. I might just tell the doctor the truth.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I promise to update another chapter later this week to make up for the chapter I didn't post last week. :3 love you guys :* Don't forget to Review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: New chapter as promised within the week :D Also, just a note, my infirmary is not the same as the actual infirmary of the series. R&R Thanks a bunch :***

**********************Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters in this story. I do however own some additional characters. All new character names will not be the same as any characters in the original trilogy as to avoid confusion. Nor do I own any of the previous plot lines. All rights go to Veronica** **Roth.**

* * *

**Jess POV**

The doctor came in about 2 minutes after the nurse left. She was young, probably early 30s. She picks up the folder the nurse put outside the door in this plastic little folder holder. The folder contains some of my medical history and why I'm here today.

"Hi there. I'm Dr. Helen. You must be Jessica. How are you?" Dr. Helen says. I want to tell her to not be fake. But that would be rude and it would suck. She's nice you know?

"Fine thanks. You?" I reply.

"We're not here to talk about me hon. So. Why are you in today?" She says. Wow. Okay then. Right to the point.

"Cuts. Want to know if they're infected or some sh-thing. Something." I was so ready to say some shit but I figured that'd be horrible to say to a doctor.

"Well hon, let's get you lying on the bed there." Dr. Helen says, walking over to me. I lie down and hell, this is not a bad bed. She lifts my shirt a little to inspect my cuts. "Oh hon. Why do you cut yourself?"

"Pain relief." I say simply. She _tsks _and shakes her head.

"Hon, you really shouldn't. You should see a therapist for that. Let me recommend someo-"

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" I interrupt her. No way will I see some dumbass therapist who thinks they're better than me and knows more than me. Hell, they'll probably deem me depressed and give me some anti-depressants. It's all some fucked up shit I'm telling you.

"Why not hon? You certainly can't keep cutting yourself like this. Even though nothing's infected now, doesn't mean it won't get infected in the future." Dr. Helen says. I sigh profoundly.

"I know I know. But still. Do you want the truth about therapists and what I think of them?" I say.

"Well yes. Even though I can tell it's not going to be good." She says.

"Damn right it won't. But I'm in a hospital. Plus you're a doctor so you're all good people and probably are not accustomed to swearing children."

"Actually, I am. I had a patience once that swore in every sentence. But he was a good kid. Now tell me what you think of therapists."

"They're all dumbassess who think they're better than you and knows more than you. Given my position, they'll hate me and don't give two shits. Hell, they'll probably deem me depressed and give me some anti-depressants. Besides. I've seen them in the past. They're not all that great." I say.

Dr. Helen nods. She nods? What the hell?

"I agree with some of what you said. However," she says, seeing me open my mouth to say something but not allowing me to, "they are often helpful even when you don't know it."

"Bull shit. I haven't seen one therapist that has ever been helpful to me. By the way, before you say anything, that's not a challenge. So don't even think about telling me to go see another one and try to prove you wrong." I say.

Dr. Helen mutters quietly to herself while shaking her head. I can't really make out what she said but if I had to guess, I would guess that she muttered something along the lines of "damn, she caught me". I smile to myself before getting serious.

"So, if there's no infections or anything, can I go now?" I ask. Dr. Helen looks up, confused by my outburst.

"Uhm. I guess. Okay. You don't feel pain or anything right?" She asks. Well, weren't you supposed to ask that first thing? Wow. Doctors these days.

I shake my head _no_ and swing my legs over the side of the bed. Before I can jump off though, Dr. Helen stops me.

"Wait! I need to bandage your cuts and clean it." She really is not a good doctor. "I'm so sorry. I'm new. I'm not actually certified, I'm still doing my internship." Wow. That explains a lot of things.

I let Dr. Helen clean my cuts and bandage them. I don't feel the sting of the alcohol against my cuts at all. Just a buzz and some numbing. Once Dr. Helen has cleaned my cuts and bandaged them, I tell her thanks and I hop off the bed.

As I walk out the door and head towards Zeke and Christina, I notice that Tobias still is not there. There might be a problem.

"Hey guys. No infections. Can we go now? I'm kind of hungry but where's Tobias?" I tell them.

"He's at the bar," Zeke says, "because he wanted to pay the owner for the mess that was made."

"But it shouldn't take this long though obviously." Christina puts in. I nod.

"It's true. I think we should go check it out." I say.

Christina and Zeke both nod. They're both, obviously, care about Tobias. That's great. I know he needs all these people who love him and care for him in his life. I smile to myself and follow Christina and Zeke out of the hospital.

We break into a run after we walk out of the hospital towards the bar which is not too far away. About halfway there, I felt my cuts rip open a little bit, in a way that healing cuts open themselves.

I stopped and checked my cuts through my bandage to see if they're bleeding again and I was right. It's bleeding. Even worse than before. Shit. I don't want to fuck this up but it's starting to hurt in the way that was not my intention when I originally drew that shard against my skin.

"Zeke. Zeke stop. Ow fuck." I crouch over, holding my hand against my side. Zeke and Christina both stop and run back over to me.

"Are you okay?" Christina asks while Zeke crouches to my level.

"Yeah. I think I just ripped open my cuts a little and now it's bleeding." I say. I lift my shirt up a bit to show them the blood. Zeke winces and I look down. I wince too because the area of blood has expanded since I last checked. Oops.

"I'll be fine. Can you guys go find Tobias and help him please? I have a bad feeling about him taking so long." I say. Zeke nods and he grabs Christina over to the side. They speak in hushed tones and Christina leaves. I guess Zeke decided to stay.

"Here, let's have you sit down. I've had a bit of medical training and I think I can help you." Zeke says.

**A/N: Hey hey hey :) Short chapter but I promised I would update :) I'll hopefully have another chapter up on Friday :) R&R Love you guys :***


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter :) Hope you enjoy this one as well :) Love you lots :***

**Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters in this story. I do however own some additional characters. All new character names will not be the same as any characters in the original trilogy as to avoid confusion. Nor do I own any of the previous plot lines. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**Tobias POV**

As Zeke and Christina take Jess to the infirmary, I stayed behind at the bar in search of the bar owner. I had wanted to find the owner and pay him back for the damage that had been caused by us.

I walked around the bar looking for the owner. I found a room that was his office. I knocked on the door but no one answered. I knocked louder but still, there was no answer. I walked away from his room, searching the entire bar for the owner. I tried calling out his name but received no reply. I gave up and walked out of the bar.

As I rounded the corner I heard a muffled scream. I knew right away that something was wrong. At that moment, I felt all the dots connect together.

1. Bar owner was not in his office

2. Bar owner was not in the bathroom

3. Bar owner was not in the bar at all

4. Scream was heard coming from around the corner of the bar

5. If you turn from at the corner, it leads to the alleyway behind the bar

Therefore, the bar owner must be there. I rounder the corner and stopped short. The bar owner was bloody and bruised, unconscious on the ground. Standing above him was a male, probably 26 years of age, and approximately 5' 11".

"Get away from him. NOW!" I yelled at the guy.

"What will you do if I don't?" He turns around slowly, as if he couldn't believe that I had just yelled at him. Maybe he realized I was who I am, because apparently I have a reputation here. Or maybe, he just didn't want to fight.

"Sorry Tobias. I didn't know that it was you. I'm so sorry sir." he said before scurrying away. Okay, turns out he realized who I was, and now I don't need to waste my time fighting someone.

I was about to jog over to where the bar owner was before I realized that he had left. I don't know how or why but he left a trail of blood for me to follow. Which is exactly what I did. A little ways later, the trail came to an end but the bar owner was still nowhere to be found. I search around the area, looking for the owner. I don't even know how long it has been since Jess and them left but not long after I left the trail of blood, Christina came alone.

"Tobias! Are you okay?" She asks, running over to me.

"I'm fine I'm fine. I'm just looking for the bar owner. He was hurt and now he's gone." I say.

* * *

**Christina POV**

"It's too late. It doesn't matter right now. Jess is hurt. Again. She's with Zeke and he'll take care of her but she needs help. Her cuts ripped open and she's in pain. We gotta go back." I tell Tobias, making the situation sound a lot worse than it was when I left.

"What?! Shit! Where are they? Take me to her Christina! Please!" He begs.

I nod and start the trek towards the infirmary. Next to me, Tobias is mumbling silently to himself.

"Hey Tobias. You sound like you're blaming yourself. You know it's not your fault right?" I say.

Tobias shakes his head. "So? I left her alone. I promised her. When I adopted her as a sister, I made a promise that I would help her fight her demons if she would help me fight mine. But I deserted her." Oh shit. He deserted her so he could help me.

"If you put it that way, I'm at fault too Tobias. Just because you came to help me rather than help her. But think about it. She had Zeke at the time. You know that Zeke would have taken good care of her. Especially since you know that he _wants _to be there for someone. You know that Tobias! After Uriah died, Zeke had _no one_. Only Shauna but that doesn't even count because Shauna won't even let him take care of her! Tobias, you _know_ that Zeke is desperate for someone to care for. And you know! You know that none of us will ever let him take care of us! So where can he look? To the next closest person. The girl you just adopted. She's 14 Tobias. Fourteen. She was raped. Yes. But that's all in the past. You left her with Zeke and there was a mishap. But that's in the past too! You need to be there for her now and for further down the road. Don't beat yourself up over some mistake that you made before. Get your shit together and be there for her now!"

Somewhere during my lecture to Tobias, we stopped walking. I don't know if Tobias will stop beating himself up but I just want him to be okay. I step closer to him and hug him tight.

"Don't worry about anything okay? Let's just get to Jess right now." I say softly to him. He nods, hugging me back.

"Thank you." He says before getting back to the task at hand. "Now, get me to her."

We start the trek again and before long, we're both sweaty and panting standing in front of the bench where Jess and Zeke sat.

**A/N: Heyy sorry for such a late night update :) Love you guys lots R&R xoxo :***


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about that mishap! I was supposed to upload the chapters at different times but I forgot :3 So I uploaded them at the same time :) Forgive me?**

******Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters in this story. I do however own some additional characters. All new character names will not be the same as any characters in the original trilogy as to avoid confusion. Nor do I own any of the previous plot lines. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**Jess POV **

While Christina went to check on Tobias, Zeke stayed with me near the infirmary. He was freaked out over my cuts and insisted on taking me back to the infirmary but I insisted that it would be a waste of time.

"Stop it Zeke! I'm fine!" I say to him over and over again. Finally, Zeke nods.

"Fine. But if it gets screwed up then I'm not taking the blame." I shake my head and chuckle a little bit.

"Don't even worry about it."

It's getting late at night and the winds are starting to blow gently. It must be the adrenaline wearing off or something because I was suddenly very tired. Adjusting myself on the bench comfortably, I soon found myself asleep.

I drifted quickly into my routine nightmare only this time, I could sense that something was different.

The same person was always there. Andy. The nightmare's beginning played out as usual, starting with me walking around in the dark.

_I felt my way along a wall towards what seemed to be a field. I walked to the end only to find myself transported to a room inside what appeared to be a shack. Inside the shack, Andy was always at the end of the square room with me being on the other side. Usually, it would be just the two of us, but this time, Zeke, Christina, and Tobias were here too. Confused, I asked what they were doing here. The moment I did so, the three of them were gagged and bound by rope._

_"What are you doing Andy? Let them go! You don't want anything from them! They're innocent!" I yell at Andy. He walks over to me slowly. _

_"Hush now love," he says, tracing his index finger along my jawline, resulting in me recoiling. Once I did though, I found myself bound to a bed that appeared out of nowhere. "I thought we'd have a little fun don't you think that's a great idea?" I struggled against the bonds but they only got tighter._

_"Now love, I wouldn't struggle too much if I were you, the ropes will only get tighter." Andy said. I stopped struggling but my glare was still very very clear._

_"What do you want Andy?" I ask every single time even though it's always the same answer._

_"Why love, you know but you ask anyways? Tsk." Andy leans down close so that his face is literally two inches away from mine. When he talks, I can feel his breath. "I want you love." I shudder, wanting to throw up._

_"Aw love, am I making you want me too? Aw baby. Just relent. You know you want to." Andy says. I shake my head vigorously._

_"Hell no bastard. You must be out of your mind." I say._

_"That's too bad, I guess it's time to say goodbye then." I thought then, that he was talking about us two saying goodbye. I sighed a sigh of relief. Andy only chuckled, confusing me. "Not us two love, you and one of these gits." Excuse me? What?_

_"NO! NO! STOP! LET THEM GO WHAT DO THEY HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?" I scream._

_"Well love, that's where the fun part is. You get to watch one of them die, and the other two get to watch you give up your everything to me. Every single part of you." Andy says. He walks over to Christina and bends down to her level._

_"Do you know what I want with dear Jessica?" Christina shakes her head no. "I want her to be my slave. In every single way." I see Christina's eyes widen as well as Tobias and Zeke narrowing their eyes at Andy.  
_

_"Don't hurt them, please." I find myself whispering. _

_"What's that love? Are you willing to be my slave forever? You know what that means though. I get to do whatever the hell I want to do with you and you don't get to say no. Ever." Andy says._

_I'm whimpering now, reduced to a pile of shit because I want Andy to let Tobias, Zeke and Christina go but I don't want to have to do anything for him. Ever. As I ponder my answer, Andy has left the bedside once more. He walked over to Tobias with a knife in his hand. Without warning, he slashes the knife across Tobias left cheek. He does the same to Zeke and then to Christina. I see tears silently running down their faces and I want so desperately to end their pain. But I found myself gagged where their gags were removed. _

_Andy keeps cutting them, one by one, in various places. Andy has removed the tops of both Zeke and Tobias although he leaves on Christina's shirt. He starts cutting lower, digging the tip of the knife into Tobias' side and dragging the kinfe down. He does the same for Zeke. To Christina, Andy pulls down the top of her shirt and drags the tip of the knife across her breasts. I hear their screams and I see their tears. Even though I'm gagged, I find myself trying to scream stop._

_All of a sudden, I feel myself being shaken. I hear very faint whispers of "wake up, it's just a dream" as well as "Jess please, you're scaring us". The whispers get louder and clearer and I remember that I had been asleep and that none of what I believed had happened really did happen. Suddenly, I hear myself screaming but I am finally awake._

**A/N: HOW WAS THAT? A little bit about Jess' background and her 'relationship' with Andy. Thanks for reading :* xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry about that last chapter. I know it was really short. I'm going to try to make this one lots longer but I don't know how long it will be :)**

_**WARNING: GRAPHIC SCENES OF RAPE AND SEXUAL ASSAULT WRITTEN. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
I STRONGLY ADVISE AGAINST READING THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE GONE THROUGH A TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCE LIKE THIS.  
MAY BE EXTREMELY TRIGGERING. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.**_

**********Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters in this story. I do however own some additional characters. All new character names will not be the same as any characters in the original trilogy as to avoid confusion. Nor do I own any of the previous plot lines. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**Zeke POV**

I was just looking around the area we were sitting in, in case anything happened. Jess had been asleep for a while and I decided just to let her sleep. I was getting kind of worried that Christina still wasn't back with Tobias after about 30 minutes. Soon enough, the two came back. It was then that we all heard Jess whimpering and murmuring. I looked up at Tobias, panic-stricken.

Suddenly, we hear Jess screaming. "STOP STOP LET THEM GO STOP!"

The three of us started shaking Jess and screaming at her to wake up. That she was scaring us. About a minute later, Jess woke up, sweating.

"Tobias? Christina? Zeke? Oh thank God you're all here!" she says. Of course, all of us are bewildered. Jess stands up wobbly and hugs each of us in turn, starting with me and ending with Tobias.

* * *

**Tobias POV**

"Are you okay Jess?" I asks, holding her in my embrace. She nods against my chest, silently crying. I could feel her shoulders shaking and I was livid. Who could do something so horrible to a child and have it stick in her brain as a nightmare? I simply could not imagine.

I crouch down to the floor, pulling Jess with me. She sits on the floor, trying to control herself. When she looks up and sees that all of us are a mess, she giggles.

"How can you giggle at a time like this? You had us all scared shitless!" Christina says loudly. This only causes Jess to giggle even more.

"I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was just having a nightmare." Jess says. Christina huffs then shakes her head.

"I swear, if Tris was here, she'd squeeze the living daylights out of you for being okay and then she'd kill you for making us all worry." Christina says. That's when I laugh and soon after Zeke joins in.

Now it's Jess' turn to huff. "Well sorry. It's not like I can help it."

"Well, what was your nightmare even about?" Zeke asks. I shoot him a glare, certain that Jess won't say anything.

To my surprise, she speaks up. "Basically, Andy was there and I was too. So were you guys actually. I was tied to a bed in a sitting position so that I could still maneuver my head around to see things. You three were bound by rope and gagged. Andy was going to rape me after making me watch the three of you get shot by him." By the end of her description, Jess was tearing up again. I wrap my arms around her more securely and she buries her face into my chest.

"Don't worry. We won't let him touch you." I tell her. "Right guys?" I say, looking up expectantly at Christina and Zeke.

"Of course!" They both say. Jess takes a shuddering breath before speaking.

"You guys don't understand. It's a scenario that's already happened. The only difference? Well, in your places were my parents. It happened when I was 13."

* * *

**Jess POV**

"Wait what? Thirteen?" Tobias was outraged. Everyone else was simply speechless. It was kind of ridiculous really.

I nod. "Yes. Thirteen.""

"But wait, I thought you were dropped off at the orphanage when you were four." Tobias says, frowning.

"Yeah, but my parents weren't dead. They left me at the orphanage in hopes that Andy wouldn't find me. He's like I dunno, maybe 4 years older than me? Probably lots more but it's hard to tell since our families have known each other for so long. It's actually really disgusting though because my parents worked for his parents. You see, our family wasn't that wealthy. Hell, we had no money until we met Andy Crat's family. They were wealthy, arrogant, sons of bitches and loved flaunting it. They all loved bossing people around. No on dared to cross them. The Crat men, all of them, were always assholes. They basically had sex with every female working for them, my mother included. Well, they raped her you see. Gang-banged. I suffered the same fate. They may all be old, but they're strong as fuck." I tell them.

"I really don't want you to tell me Jess." Christina says.

I shake my head. "I need to get this out of my system. I've had it hidden for so long that it's actually going to start affecting me mentally." They are understanding and nod, signalling that I could continue if I wanted. And I did. I take a deep breath and tell them everything I could remember.

_**WARNING: GRAPHIC SCENES OF RAPE AND SEXUAL ASSAULT WRITTEN. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
I STRONGLY ADVISE AGAINST READING THIS CHAPTER IF YOU HAVE GONE THROUGH A TRAUMATIC EXPERIENCE LIKE THIS.  
MAY BE EXTREMELY TRIGGERING. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.**_

"It was five days after my thirteenth birthday. October 4th. I remember that really carefully. That day, I remember getting permission from the orphanage to spend one day away. Not even one hour into my excursion, Andy had found me. He grabbed me by the throat. _"Come with me baby girl. I'm sorry I missed your birthday. I've got a great present for you if you'll come with me." _He was always creepy you know? When I started to shake my head, Andy gripped my neck harder. _"Don't you want your present baby girl? I guarantee you'll love it." _And of course, I knew I wouldn't but I had no choice other than to follow him. So I did, fearing for my life.

"He took me to the Crat mansion. I know then that I remembered when the male Crats gang-banged my mother. I remember wondering if that was what was going to happen to me. Andy shoved me inside the mansion. I remember he clasped something like a leash onto my neck. Pulling by the leash, Andy lead me to a room at the very top of the mansion. _"__Come no baby girl. Look what's waiting for you." _He roughly shoved me into the room and locked the door behind him. The room was completely dark and once the doors were closed, there was absolutely no light.

"I remember hands on me. Touching me everywhere. Someone was pulling at my leash and tugging at my clothes. Soon enough I was gagged and stark naked. Then, there were more hands on me. I tried to squirm away, but I would end up getting whipped, or slapped, or choked. I still tried getting away, though I could not find the door. When the people got tired of my squirming, I heard murmuring. _"Well, time for the show then if she won't co-operate." _I was scared. I didn't know what show they were talking about. I remember thinking _will they make me walk around naked outside? Will they kill me?_ But when two spotlights illuminated two people in the room, I felt my heart break into a million tiny pieces.

"Bound there on the floor were my parents. Both have been beaten badly and gagged. They were basically blind due to the swelling near their eyes. _"Come now baby girl. Co-operate or you'll watch these two die."_ I remember Andy saying that to me. I started sobbing then. Someone must have gotten tired of me not answering because shots were fired from somewhere in the room. That night, my parents died before my own eyes.

"I started thrashing but found my hands had been cuffed. The more I strained against them, the more pain that I felt. The spotlights were turned off then, the darkness surrounding us once more. Hands were touching me again, this time more bold and rough. They probed at me everywhere, cramming their fingers where they shouldn't be. Someone threw me on the floor. I remember landing with a thud. _"I get a go at her first father." _Andy's voice rung loudly. I realized then that the people in the room must be the Crat men. A scruffy voice replied, _"Of course son. You know where the toys are."_ That must have been Andy's dad. I felt someone straddle me. I knew it must have been Andy. He lifted my back a little and undid the cuffs only to set me down and cuff my wrists to something else. He got up to get something and returned with more cuffs. These were slightly bigger as they were apparently meant for my ankles. Andy spread my legs as far as they would go and cuffed them to something. Then, a spotlight was shone on us. It really was a show to them.

"Since I wasn't blindfolded, I could see what Andy was doing in the light. I saw him take off his clothes and cast them to the side. He gripped my thighs and rubbed his hands everywhere. He started to slide his hands upwards, towards my pussy, but he never touched them. Andy got up and walked away to get something else. When he returned, he was pushing a trolley full of all this shit. He picked up what I now know as nipple clamps and calmly walked over. The whole time no one made a sound. Andy straddled me again, leaning down to clasp the clamps as tight as it would go without hurting me too much. Of course, they still hurt, just now as bad as I know some of them would love to make it. These clamps were different. There was a second part to it. It was some sort of weird rod which Andy shoved up my ass. He knew I was still a virgin and he probably wanted to be the one to steal my virginity. I hate him so much for it. He was ready to take it then. Andy went to get lube and slathered it all over his dick. He didn't even bother putting on a condom. I remember 13-year-old me thinking _that is one huge piece of shit and it is not going to fit in any hole in my body._ It was like, I don't know, it looked about 3 inches wide and maybe 8-9 inches long.

"I wanted to kill them. All of them would just keep touching me and shoving their dicks in me. They kept me for the whole day, occasionally giving me some water. It was completely torture. That night, they threw me out on the streets with my clothes. I was bruised and I couldn't go back to the orphanage as a dying child so I went to a cosmetic store where I knew some people who would help me. I asked them for concealer and everything that I would need to cover my bruises until they were gone. They helped me, of course, and I sneaked into the orphanage and cried.

"I promised myself that I would never cry after that night and I became a bitch for the rest of my life. No one ever noticed that I had been gang-banged and if they did, they didn't care enough to ask. It was literally ridiculous. And to make matters worse, Andy and the rest of the Crats never left me alone. Andy was even crazy enough to demand that I marry him. Like. What?"

When I finished ranting, everyone was quiet. To be honest, I wasn't expecting Tobias, Christina and Zeke to be so silent. I don't know what I expected but. Whatever.

**A/N: Well, that was really hard to write. Not because this was something I encountered because I never encountered this. But, it was really horrible to think of something like this to happen and I want you to know, that if this has happened to you, it is not your fault. Okay? Got it. **

**Oh and sorry for the late update it was a really long chapter. xoxo Jess**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry about the wait :) Here's the first of two chapters you've been waiting for :D**

**************Disclaimer: I do not own some of the characters in this story. I do however own some additional characters. All new character names will not be the same as any characters in the original trilogy as to avoid confusion. Nor do I own any of the previous plot lines. All rights go to Veronica Roth.**

* * *

**Christina POV**

After we heard Jess recount her brutal past, Tobias, Zeke and I were shocked into complete silence. I don't know how long it was but we were silent for such a long time. No one said a word and Jess just stared at us, wondering if we were going to explode or not. To be honest, I was not surprised when Tobias started getting red in the face. It wasn't long before he exploded.

"Holy shit. I'm going to kill this motherfucker. I swear to God." His voice starting rising and it was getting painful to watch. I walked over and wrapped him in a bear hug.

"Shut up Tobias. You're going to wake the damn neighbourhood. We'll get him for sure. But not right now. Besides, we're going to need more people." I say, trying to get Tobias to calm down.

"More people? You don't think the four of us are enough to take down Andy?"

"Well of course we can. But we're getting the whole Crat family obviously."

"Oh." Was Tobias' only answer. When I turned to see if Zeke agreed, all I could see was Zeke looking at Jess with tears in his eyes. He walked over and hugged her to his chest. That's when the dams broke.

Jess started bawling, harder and louder until she couldn't possibly get any louder. Thankfully, none of the neighbours woke up. Zeke has Jess' face pressed against his chest, muffling some of the sound. If Tobias and I didn't know any better, we would've thought that he had feelings for her. But that's not the case. We all know that after Uriah died, Zeke just needs to have someone to look after again and to feel like a good big brother.

Jess knew it too. That's why she let Zeke console her rather than go to Tobias. If you ask me, I'd say that anyone with eyes can tell that Zeke and Jess' relationship is more  
brotherly than Tobias and Jess' even though Zeke only just met Jess like, four hours ago. Though that's not saying much since Tobias only met Jess at the beginning of the day. But anyone can see that Zeke is just a natural brother and Tobias, well, he's used to being alone with the exception of Tris. But it doesn't even matter anymore because the four of us are already like a family.

* * *

**Jess POV**

I love the way that Christina is there for Tobias. Everyone in the compound, scratch that. Everyone inside the fence and outside the fence know Tobias and Tris' story, how they were individually strong but even stronger when they were together. But when Tris died, Christina was there to pick up Tobias' shattered pieces. So now I need to help Tobias get over Uriah and Tris, and try to help him move on with his relationships, especially with Christina. He really needs someone to replace Tris' place in his heart. Not as a rebound, but as someone who he loves the same way he loves Tris.

When Zeke comes to comfort me, I let him because I know that he wants to feel like a big brother again. To feel like he's a good big brother. And right now, I'm the only one who can help him with that and so I vowed, right there and then, to be Christina, Tobias, and Zeke's sister. I feel like the four of us are already like a family even though we just met today. Well, I just met them today but I love them for being there for me like no one else has. I bury my face into Zeke's chest and he just hugs me.

Some time later, my stomach rumbles. I lift my head from Zeke's chest and laugh. "Guys I'm _starving._ Seriously. Can we eat dinner?"

They all laugh at me. "Dinner? Are you kidding? It's like 4am love. We're better off eating breakfast." Tobias says.

"Screw that. I'm hungry. Can we please eat?"

"Shut up Tobias. The girl is hungry. And so am I. Let's grab food." Christina says.

"I'm in. Tobias, you can't say you're not hungry you little shit." Zeke says. Tobias laughs and nods.

"Fine. We'll eat." He says. Zeke lifts me up and turns me until he's giving me a piggyback ride. Tobias sees him and does the same with Christina.

She and I both shriek, screeching "put us down!" and "let me go!". But they never did. Not even after we got to _Pizza a la Lo. _Why were we at a restaurant at 4am in the morning? No one knows. It wasn't even open.

"Guys. It's not open." I say. Christina and Tobias turn their heads to look at me while Zeke drops his head.

"No shit Sherlock." Christina says. I shrugged and smirked.

"Well, I want food. Where can we go?"

"We can go to my place if you don't mind the mess." Christina says. We all nod and we leave the Pit. Tobias and Zeke already know where to go so I just relax and let Zeke take us to Christina's home.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed that little bit :) It was kind of a bad chapter. Short and with really little content. Anyways, reviews are appreciated! Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
